Pups Paint the Town
Present Day PAW Patrol After a massive storm, the Lookout, the pups' puphouses/vehicles, and most of the town are in need of a serious paint job if the Mayor hopes to uphold the beauty of Adventure Bay! Ryder finds some help from a new painter in town, but when she goes into labor, the pups need to find a way to help her and finsih fixing up the town! Main: *Original 6 PAW Patrol *Ryder *Tundra *Cassie *Morgan Minor: *Mayor Goodway *Katie *Rosie *Princess *Indiana *Brennan *Xander *Phoenix Wind howled outside the lookout, the trees down below swerving and swaying against the powerful forces pushing against them. Rain poured down like crazy, drenching the town from top to bottom, the puddles growing larger and larger, some almost like tiny ponds. "Ohhhh I hope this storm stops soon...." Tundra whimpered, her head tucked under a pillow as another boom of thunder sounded from outside. The husky's tail tucked tightly between her legs as she shivered. Rocky stroked her back as she cowered under the pillow, sighing slightly. "It's okay, Snowpup...." "I hope it ends too," Skye frowned, paws pressed against the window. "It's been days, i wanna go outside to play...." "Sorry pups, can't go outside for a little while until it really calms down...." Ryder murmured, wrapped up in a blanket. "In the meantime, though, why not watch a movie?" "Yeah that could work-" Chase smiled, racing towards a cabinet of movies. "Let's watch-!" Before he could pick something out, the lights went out; encasing the pups in darkness. "Oh no!" Ryder sighed, scratching his head. "Never mind then.." "What do we do now?" Marshall whined in distress, joining Tundra in poking his head under the pillow. Both the Husky and Dalmatian's tails stuck out from under the giant pillow as they shivered. Both Rosie and Rocky contiued to comfort him as the other pups thought of something else to do. "We could play flashlight tag again...." Rocky suggested, but Ryder shook his head. "The flashlights are downstairs and the Elevator won't work without the power...." "Maybe if we sleep the storm will pass...?" Rubble piped up, scratching his head curiously as he jumped at a sudden crack of lightning brightened the room briefly. "Possibly.." Ryder sighed, looking out the window and then at the two cowering pups under the pillow He normally would try to find something for the pups to do, but the weather was making him very drowsy and somber. "Alright pups gather up...." He smiled and gathered all the pups into him, making sure they were all cuddled and cozy for the night. "Night Wyder...." Zuma yawned, snuggled against the boy's stomach. Ryder felt the warmth of the pups around him, feeling more and more comfortable as they cuddled against him. Tundra snuggled tightly under Ryder's arm, feeling solace from the embrace of the kid. "I hope this storm passes soon..." She whined softly, eyes shut tight as she snuggled tight to Ryder. Ryder draped his arm around her and scratched her back, nodding in agreement. "Me too, Tundra...Me too..." (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) The pups and Ryder slowly woke up the next morning to the gleam of weak sunshine poking through the clouds and through the window. Ryder rubbed his eyes sleepily, then yawned loudly as he stood up, carefully making sure the pups sleeping on him moved down to the floor. "It looks like the storm has subsided." He muttered to the pups that were slowly stirring, opening their eyes and stretching out their bodies. "Woah...." "What's up, Wyder?" Zuma yawned, noticing the surprised tone in their leader's voice. "Look at that..." The pups clambered over each other and made their way over to the windows, gasping in awe as they saw the aftermath of the storm. Several trees were blown over, and the windmills were missing a few of their blades. They couldn't see the town clearly, but from what they could see, the streets were littered with debris of all sorts. "Wow.....We should help clean that up..." Rubble spoke, paw pressed against the glass as he looked at the trees blocking the roads. The other pups nodded and muttered terms of agreement, looking up at the clouds to see if there was chance of more rain. But the clouds were starting to fade away, much to their relief. "Right you are, Rubble." Ryder bent down, scratching behind his ears. "After breakfast, it's time to set up a cleaning crew." (Scene Change: Rubble's badge) The pups scurried around town, trying their best to clear all the broken trees and different sorts of debris from all around the town. Rubble drove his dozer around the streets, clearing up the bigger branches and trunks and helping fill Rocky's truck. "This is gonna take forever...." Marshall whimpered, climbing his ladder to get a few broken rackets that had been left out on the tennis court and had blown up into the trees, tangling within the branches. He tossed them down to Tundra, who had a bucket tied onto back, right ontop of her Pup-pack. "Yeah but it's gotta be done sooner than later..." Tundra answered, keeping her eyes glued on the falling objects so she could move the bucket accordingly. "If we don't do it now, the town will be messy for a long time...And we won't win the cleanliest town award again!" "True-" Rocky answered back to Tundra from where he stood picking littered cans and bits of boxes with his claw and transferring them into the back of his truck. "Everything will be all ucky and just not pleasant to look at! We need to make sure the park looks at least a bit greener....it's covered with so much trash! it's really bad for the animals..." "Not to mention the sight!" Tundra stuck her tongue out a bit. "It looks so gross.....We really should plant some more flowers once we're done cleaning all the big stuff." "Good idea, Snowpup!" Rocky grinned, tail wagging happily as he tossed some cans into his truck. "Well....Maybe we should take a look at the houses first...." '' The pups tilted their heads as Skye's voice rang through the communicator. "What do you mean, Skye?" Rosie piped up, sitting down from where she was near the slide. ''"The paint was chipped and cracked out with the winds and pelting rain.....They look.....'Bad'..." Skye answered back. She was flying over the town, checking out to see if any of the townspeople needed any immediate help with anything, but all she say was the devastation the storm had left on the buildings. The people, thankfully, were all safe inside. WIP Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Episodes Category:Tundra's Fanon